mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Vito Antuofermo
Vito Antuofermo (born February 9, 1953) is an Italian American actor and retired professional boxer. He is a former undisputed World Middleweight Champion. Background Antuofermo was born in Italy, in the town of Palo del Colle, about 15 km inland from the city of Bari. His family moved to the United States when he was 17 years old. Antuofermo learned how to fight in the tough areas of New York City. By his teens, he had made up his mind that he wanted to be a professional boxer. Amateur career Antuofermo won the 1970 147 lb New York Golden Gloves Championship, defeating Thomas Chestnut in the finals. In 1971, Antuofermo was defeated by future Light Heavyweight Champion Eddie Gregory in the finals of the 147 lb Open division. Antuofermo trained at the Police Athletic Leagues Sweeney Center in Brooklyn, New York. Professional career One of the things for which Antuofermo was known was his propensity to bleed easily, especially around the eyebrows. In between rounds in his fights, as much attention (if not more) was given to Vito patching up cuts on his face as it was giving him advice and instructions. In 1979, Antuofermo became World Middleweight Champion by beating defending champion Hugo Corro by a decision in 15 rounds at Monte Carlo. According to an article in The Ring, Howard Cosell, who was working on that fight's live broadcast to the USA, was telling viewers that Corro was, in his opinion, way ahead on the judges' cards. When someone on the American television crew found out it was Antuofermo who was actually leading on the cards, Cosell then began to say he had Antuofermo ahead. On the morning after winning the title, Antuofermo and his crew were driving to a small vacation in Italy, when he saw a car fly off a bridge under which they were passing. The car landed right in front of his, but luckily the accident did not injure any occupants in Antuofermo's car. He was so shocked that he kept driving and never found out what happened to the occupants of that car. He came back to his senses about 20 minutes later. Antuofermo defended his title against Marvelous Marvin Hagler in Las Vegas, Nevada, the fight resulting in a controversial 15-round draw. In his next defense, against Alan Minter, also in Las Vegas, he lost the title by a 15-round split decision. They had a rematch in London. Minter retained the crown by a TKO (on cuts) in eight rounds. Antuofermo kept fighting and winning and, after Hagler won the title from Minter in 1980, Antuofermo was given another chance to regain the World Middleweight Championship. In front of an HBO Boxing audience and a full house at Hagler's native Boston's Boston Garden, Antuofermo this time lost by a TKO on cuts in the fourth round. After several attempts at becoming a top middleweight again, Antuofermo retired from boxing in 1985. Apart from Corro, other boxers he beat included world champions Eckhard Dagge, Denny Moyer and Emile Griffith. Life after boxing After retirement, Antuofermo began to pursue an acting career. In 1990, he landed a small role in The Godfather Part III as the chief bodyguard of gangster Joey Zasa. He has landed several small speaking roles in movies and television shows since, included the critically acclaimed television show The Sopranos as a mobster. He has also done many theater plays. Antuofermo's record reads 50 wins, 7 losses and 2 draws, with 21 wins by knockout. Vito Antuofermo's second oldest son Pasquale Antuofermo is currently fighting as an amateur. He now owns a successful landscaping company that operates in Long Island, New York.Category:Actors